Cheertastic
by Jill Tuck Needs A Hug
Summary: I am just using this name to upload stories for people on FS to read because I don't want them accessing my real profile because they will just flame me. Anyway this is a Guber/OC fic, I doubt anyone else will read it.


Cheertastic

By: Monica

Rated: R

Disclaimer: Scott Guber and Ronnie Cooke do not belong to me, although the character of Monica does, cause she's me! LoL! Anyway enjoy the story...just keep in mind it's JUST a story!

Warning: This story is about Guber and a student that is based on me. If you don't like Guber or the thought of him getting some action then please don't read any further.

"Ms. Edwards this is the third time in the past few days you have paid a visit to my office." Vice principal Guber said as he looked up from the folder on his desk. He slid off his glasses and set them down and then massaged his temples gently, "Normally a call to your parents and a detention would be in order except the reason you have been sent here is awfully peculiar." He picked up his glass of water and took a long drink as he waited for her to respond.

"What's so strange about it?" Monica offered him a smile and ran her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair. She had a killer body and a perfect smile to boot she was one of the most popular girls in school and captain of the cheerleading squad. Her grade point average was a flawless 4.5 and she had a number of schools trying to recruit her for next year. She was currently in her cheerleading uniform which was ripped hanging off of her perfectly smooth and tanned shoulder slightly. Her lip was bleeding slightly and there was a scratch across her face but other then that she looked perfectly content in being there with him. She uncrossed her legs and crossed them again and for a moment Scott could have sworn that he saw a hint of her white panties peaking out from under the pleated skirt.

"What's strange about it is you've gotten in three different fights trying to defend me. Is there a reason for that?" He said feeling a few beads of sweat breaking out over his forehead. He couldn't even begin to see a reason for her or any of the students going to those lengths to defend him.

"Cause, you are a good man and you do everything you can to help us I don't think that their comments are very nice." The reached over and grabbed a tissue from his desk and gently wiped the blood from her lip, even that simple act found Guber slightly more aroused then he was before. The most recent fight had been with another cheerleader and considering how violent it got Monica had escaped with hardly any marks at all. She tossed the used tissue into the trash can and flipped her hair behind her shoulders again.

"Really? Is that what you think?" He could see the strap to her bra it was black and just a tiny bit of the lace lining was visible through her ripped shirt. He loosened his tie and reached behind him to turn the fan on, it was getting quite hot in that office.

"Actually what I think is…that I would love to crawl under that desk and suck your…"

"Scott? SCOTT!" A voice knocked him away from his sound sleep and wonderful but disturbing dream about the schools head cheerleader. It was Ronnie she was standing in the doorway to his office where he had fallen asleep with his head on the desk. He felt like maybe he had been working too hard besides dreams usually meant the opposite of what they were right? "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah…sorry Ms. Cooke, what seems to be the problem?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up stretching his arms for a moment as he noticed that his left leg had fallen asleep too. He began to move it tapping it up and down while he tried to also focus on what Ronnie had to say.

"No problem actually," She smiled slightly, "I just looked into your office and saw that you were asleep and I thought that maybe you had passed out cause of the heat or something." It was incredibly hot in there the whole school was like the seventh layer of hell the air conditioning hadn't worked for some time and the heat was getting unbearable.

"Thank you Ms. Cooke I'll be fine." He said wanting to dismiss her feeling as though he was dirty for having a dream about one of the students. She nodded and backed out of the room shutting the door behind her. He turned around and turned the fan on letting it blow on his face for a moment before getting back to work.

After school that night he decided to go see the football game, it was a football school and he always liked to see how well the team was doing considering the fact that most of the schools budget was focused on sports. He sat on the first row of bleachers next to Ronnie and Zach who were laughing and sharing a popcorn and not really paying attention to the game at all. Guber tried to pay attention but all he could look at was Monica as she jumped and cheered for the team leading the others in chants and unbelievably sexy moves. The game ended with a victory once again and that's when Scott realized that they would be moving to the state finals. That meant that he would probably be going on the road with the team and all of the cheerleaders, that also meant fund raisers and spending time with Monica. He swallowed hard, and although the night was beginning to cool down he began to sweat. Monica ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck kissing him on the cheek happily.

"We are going to states Mr. Guber!" She squealed happily jumping up and down with the rest of the cheerleaders. He forced a smile but he still felt very uncomfortable with her being that close to him, he could smell her perfume and hair it was a little too much. He gently pulled away from her and offered his congratulations and cursed the unseasonable heat wave for causing his weird dreams.

It was only a week later when the fundraising efforts had reached an all time high to send the team to state finals. Guber was in his officer over looking the rooming situation hoping that this time he wouldn't have to be in the room next to any of the cheerleaders but they liked to have him close just incase the guys decided to pull a late night panty raid. Ronnie and him would have adjoining rooms and Monica's room would be right next to his her father was paying extra money to make sure she got a room all by herself because he didn't want any "experimenting" taking place when Monica was away from home. Her father had also demanded that Guber would be close to her at all times, Guber had suggested that Ronnie would also be good for that job but her father wouldn't take no for an answer and since he was the one who donated most of the money Scott had no choice.

It was getting late, Scott looked at the clock on the wall it said 7:30 and he wanted to be out of there by 8:00 to get a drink the team was leaving early the next day and he wanted some time to relax. He suddenly heard the door creak open and he looked up to see Monica standing there in her cheerleading uniform she looked absolutely radiant.

"Can I help you Ms. Edwards?" He said trying to keep his voice calm it was starting to get hot in there again so he took a drink of water.

"Yeah I was here late working out and the zipper on the back of my shirt is stuck do you think you could help me? You were the only person I saw that was here still." She said with a wicked smile, it didn't even begin to look like she had been working out but that didn't mean Scott was going to turn down a chance to touch her even if it was only to unzip her shirt. He didn't say a word but he stood up and headed over to her, she turned around and lifted her soft hair pulling it over her shoulder so he would have better access to the zipper. He could smell her hair, the scent was roses and he found himself leaning in closer to get a better smell. The rest of her body had the soft scent of country apple mist the same stuff that Ronnie liked to wear. He got the zipper down and the rest of her shirt fell with it that's when he realize she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Thanks Mr. Guber…" She turned to face him her chest revealed, her milky white and perky breasts nearly eye level with him her hair hung over her shoulders but it didn't do much to cover her chest, "How can I ever repay you?" She licked her lips seductively and moved in to kiss him the scent of country apples surrounding him and he leaned in to her slightly closing his eyes…

"SCOTT!" Once again he was jerked away from his wonderful dream, "You have got to stop falling asleep are you okay?" It was Ronnie the clock was now reading 9:00 and his cock was throbbing for release. He groaned wishing she would have let him star asleep for just a few more minutes. He put a hand on the bulge in his pants and stroked it softly trying to remain calm.

"I'm fine Ronnie, next time could you just knock? That would probably wake me up." He didn't want to stand up to leave with his arousal so apparent but she kept looking at him as if she was waiting for him to get up and leave with her.

"I tried knocking…I'm going to take off I'll see you at 6:00 tomorrow morning right?" She was close to him and her scent was only fueling his arousal. He leaned forward and took a deep breath and she raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Something wrong?"

"No…nothing, I just like the way you smell." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he felt like he shouldn't have said them. She just sort of nodded and rolled her eyes and finally turned and walked out of the door. Scott sighed in relief and stood up he grabbed his jacket and put it on to hide his excitement just incase he saw Ronnie one more time as he was leaving. He didn't know how he was going to be able to sleep in a room next to the girl that he was fantasizing about…maybe he'd call in sick because taking advantage of the captain of the cheer leading team was the last thing he ever wanted to do…or was it?

The bus ride there was hard, he was stuck sitting across the isle from Monica and her friend Kerri. He couldn't help but picture them engaged in lesbian acts of passion especially with the rumors that had been surfacing lately about Monica's sexual orientation. Ronnie was sitting right next to him reading a romance novel. It was one of those cheesy books with the guy on the cover riding a white horse with his long hair blowing in the wind behind him. Every so often he would glance over to Monica and Kerri and they would smile at him and then giggle. It was unfair that had had to be so old, if only he was back in his high school days he might have had a chance with one of them. It was too late to act on his impulses now he certainly didn't need another high school scandal on his hands.

They finally reached the hotel where chaos quickly ensued. The students were rushing about trying to get their room keys and Guber was caught in the middle of handing them out. When he thought that he was finally finished Monica ran up to him.

"Hey Mr. Guber, Ronnie said that I was going to be in the room next to yours. Isn't this going to be fun?" She was wearing tight blue jeans with a crimson sweatshirt that bore the insignia of the Winslow high cheer leaders. He tried to ignore the fact that she was bouncing up and down as he held the key card out to her waiting hands. "I can't wait till tomorrow! Come on walk me to my room." Because Scott had to be on the same floor as the football players Ronnie would now be separated from them. Monica's father had insisted on her being close and so that's exactly what he was doing, he planned to monitor all of the guys to make sure they didn't try anything with Monica but he didn't even think anyone noticed that she was on the same floor as them. Besides Monica seemed to be friends with the guys, they were always playing around with each other he would be more worried about Monica having sex if she was on the floor with the rest of the girls.

"Let's go then…we have dinner in an hour." He said picking up his stuff, she grabbed her suitcase and headed down the hall in front of him everyone else had found their rooms as soon as Ronnie could hand out the keys.

"I think she likes you." Ronnie said jokingly in Scott's ear, except he didn't think it was very funny at all. He gave Ronnie a glare and headed towards the elevators with her close behind him, dodging the footballs that were flying past their heads in the hallway. "Hey none of that!" Ronnie said as she intercepted one of the balls. Guber was impressed, she caught it one handed and the impact didn't even seem to phase her he didn't even think he would be able to do that. She tossed the ball back to the captain of the team and stepped onto the elevator with Guber and Monica. Guber got into his room first and set the things down on his bed, then sat in a chair by the window and let out a sigh of relief. He had managed to make it there with out having any more fantasy's about Monica and he was hoping that they wouldn't continue overnight. Suddenly there was a knocking at his door and he groaned.

"It's open." He had left it open a crack, he felt like he should have just said 'come in' but it was too late for that now. Monica was standing there in all of her perky glory with her bag slung over her shoulder, she smiled at him and took a few steps into the room.

"My key isn't working, do you think I could call the front desk from in here?" She took a few more steps into the room and set her bags down. All of the rooms had double beds and so she sat on the one farthest from Guber.

"I'll take care of it…" He walked over to the phone and picked it up but as luck would have it, it wasn't working. He tapped the receiver a few times but nothing happened and he sighed loudly in frustration he didn't feel like he could handle being alone with this girl for very long. "Not working, I'll go down to the front desk and see if they can do anything about it."

"But I have to take a shower and get ready for dinner, it's a formal I can't go like this!" She complained as she kicked off her tennis shoes. His mind was flooded with images of her taking a shower, and taking one in his room nonetheless. If he was going to be out of the room at the front desk it really wouldn't be a problem and he could leave the key with her so when he got back he wouldn't walk in on anything she didn't want him to see.

"You can take a shower in here I have to go down to the lobby anyway." He said his voice was shaking and he noticed his hands were now shaking too. Maybe he would stop at the bar and get a drink too it was a very nice hotel a great place for romance and anything else that someone as sexually starved as him could come up with. "I'll take my time…"

"Oh I won't take that long, I don't want to take over your room or anything." She said pulling her sweatshirt off to reveal that she was wearing a tight white tank top that did nothing to cover her bra. He licked his lips and swallowed hard it was getting hot in there, and beads of sweat lined his forehead when he realized he could see her nipples through the fabric.

"Really it's okay…I have to talk to some of the hotel staff anyway." Before she could respond to that he left the room shutting the door behind him. He headed down the hall towards the elevators passing some of the football players who were tossing a ball down the length of the hallway. He was too flustered to even care and there was nothing terribly breakable in the hall so he figured they couldn't do much harm. Monica was safely locked in his room and he was positive that not even the captain of the team would dare try to get in there they were all quite intimidated by him.

It was a half hour later when Scott looked at his watch at the bar, he only had a beer not nearly enough to impair his judgment but he was glad that none of the students had caught him in there. He was feeling much more relaxed about the new situation. As it turned out they couldn't fix the key for a little while and because of the fact that all the rooms on the girl's floor were packed there was nowhere else for Monica to sleep but in the other bed in his room. When he first heard this he spazzed out but when he saw that he was making a scene he shut up, that and the fact that they offered him free room service for the next morning. As he made his way down the hall to the room he realized it was empty, and he noted that most of the kids must have been getting ready for dinner nothing seemed to be damaged from the football they were tossing around so that was also a plus. For a moment he forgot that Monica was in his room and so he opened the door and walked right in, she was in a towel, a very small towel one that barely covered her body and her hair was dried out nice and silky, she was standing in front of the mirror putting it up. His jaw dropped for a split second and he went to turn and walk back out again when she spoke.

"It's okay I'm in a towel Mr. Guber, you can't see anything." There was something about her that made her seem careless and he began to wonder if she was one of the many students who were convinced that he was gay…and if that was the case maybe he could milk this for all that it was worth.

"Right…I have some bad news for you. They won't be able to fix the key card for a few days, so um it looks like we will be sharing a room." He said straightening his tie and removing the handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his once again sweaty forehead.

"That's cool I mean if it was any other guy teacher I'd be worried but with…well you know…" she was now insinuating that she thought he was gay and he relaxed a little more he would just have to pretend like her prancing around half naked wasn't bothering him and maybe no one would notice and maybe Ronnie wouldn't say anything about it either. He shut the door and locked it and headed into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face leaving the door open, because of the way the mirrors in the room reflected with the mirror on the door to the bathroom he could see everything she was doing, he started to run the water so it would sound like he was distracted but his eyes were glued to her reflection. With out hesitation she dropped her towel her hair was now up with a few ringlets of curls lining her face.

She turned to face him and for a moment he was almost positive that she could see him but then he realized that she was just looking in the mirror. She ran a hand over her perfectly shaped breasts and then her soft pink nipples and sighed, her body was completely shaved and Guber could feel himself straining to get out of his pants. She smiled and picked up a black strapless lace bra and put it on and then pulled on her matching panties. Her body was perfect, muscular, athletic, and so soft and smooth he wanted to touch her more then anything in the world. She carefully stepped into a short black silky dress that outlined every curve of her perfect form and then slid on black matching high heels.

She opened her bag and took out a small velvet box, and opened it to reveal a gold diamond necklace and matching earrings. He slowly pulled the door shut and rubbed at the bulge in his pants, he didn't have time to finish the job he just wanted it to go away. He filled the sink with freezing cold water and promptly dunked his face into it the shock to his system was more then enough to calm him down. He drained the sink wondering if what he just saw was real or a fantasy, he wanted to believe that it was just a fantasy but in all of those she was practically begging to have sex with him.

He just had to go out there and pretend like he didn't see anything and that he was totally fine with sharing a room with her. He watched the last of the water drain out of the sink and then dried his face telling himself to snap out of it and act like an adult. He left the bathroom and got a change of clothes and then went back into the bathroom to change as she watched TV. When he finally convinced himself to come out again she was putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Are you ready?" He said in a voice that was much calmer then he expected. She smiled at him, looking absolutely radiant.

"Sure…" She walked over to him and put her arm around his and they headed down to the ballroom together. Dinner was definitely fun, Monica and Kerri sat at the same table as Ronnie and Guber near the front of the room right next to the table with the captain of the football team and the star quarterback. Everyone looked wonderful, Ronnie was in a long red dress with a slit up the side and matching red heels, Kerri was in a black velvet dress that was accented with red velvet roses and patches of sheer fabric that showed parts of her skin.

"So, you and Monica are sharing a room?" Ronnie asked as she took a spoonful of her ice cream and raised it to her lips, Guber didn't know why but now she was beginning to turn him on. "If I wasn't so sure you were gay I'd be worried."

"Very funny." Guber muttered not wanting to put up a defense this was probably the only chance he was going to have to be this close to an 18 year old cheerleader who wasn't very afraid to show her body to him. Monica and Kerri were in their own little world and to Scott they definitely seemed like they were lovers. He had no problem with anyone sexual orientation unless of course it was causing him to have inappropriate fantasies. Monica raised a spoonful of ice cream and hot fudge to Kerri's lips and she placed her mouth over it seductively her eyes filled with lust.

"Ladies…now is not the time." Ronnie said as if she knew something that Scott didn't, well he knew it now that tone of hers confirmed everything he was thinking about.

"Oh come on Ms. Cooke we just want to have fun…no one else cares." Kerri protested, that wasn't true Guber certainly cared and he could see a few other guys on the football team who couldn't keep their eyes off of the two girls who were feeding each other ice cream. The both of them sighed and then giggled and then Monica kissed Kerri on the cheek.

"WOOO TAKE IT OFF!" One of the guys from the other table shouted and some of the other guys started cheering.

"That is NOT appropriate! SETTLE DOWN!" Guber said standing up even though he too badly wanted them to take off their clothes this was not the time nor the place to admit it.

"Stupid gay wad doesn't appreciate lesbians." the captain muttered and Scott knew that he wasn't supposed to hear that so he pretended like he didn't besides he was too busy trying not to go back into fantasy mode during desert.

The next day went rather smoothly, the team had done a wonderful job and had ended up winning the state finals. There was a party going on in the ballroom on the main floor but Guber decided that he was going to take this time to rest. Ronnie was down there supervising a long with some of the other hotel staff to make sure that things didn't get to rowdy. Guber was laying in his bed watching some cheesy horror movie on TV when he began thinking about Monica again. This would be the last night they would have to share a room together and he was glad that he could soon be out of there where he wouldn't have to worry about her and his fantasies. Then there was a knock on the door, he was only in his boxers so he muted the TV and got up, he grabbed his robe and pulled it on expecting it to be room service but he was very wrong. It was Monica standing there, well leaning against the door frame looking positively intoxicated.

"Monica?" He said surprised that she was there so soon and even more surprised that she smelled like alcohol and was trashed out of her mind.

"Hi Mizter Oober," her words were slurring that definitely wasn't a good sign and he was beginning to wonder where she got the booze in the first place. He put an arm around her waist and helped her into the room closing the door behind him with his foot, "I think I need to lay down or something." She started to giggle and then her legs gave out and she fell into him. He kept her from falling but in doing so he held her close to him causing her thigh to rub against his crotch, this was just great she was drunk and he was going to have to control his every impulse, or would he?

"Yes you certainly do need to lay down I'll make some coffee." He said as he sat her on the bed. She started to take off her shoes very sloppily and he went over to the coffee machine that was in the room and started it. "Where did you get the…" he wasn't able to finish because in the reflection from the mirror he saw that she was now in her bra and panties laying on the bed giggling…if he did take advantage of her what were the chances she was going to remember in the morning? Besides it was already very irresponsible of her to get drunk and very illegal and if her parents found out…no he couldn't blackmail her that would be very wrong.

"I'm horny!" She declared as she slapped a hand on the space beside her, Guber almost forgot who and where he was for a moment. She was 18, she was drunk, and she was certainly asking for it he didn't need anymore justification for this. He walked over to the bed and dropped his robe, she sat up quickly and pulled him down onto the bed with her kissing him hungrily the taste of beer was unmistakable. He ignored the small part of his brain that was telling him to leave her alone and kissed back running his hands over her sleek female body. She giggled and groaned with every second of his hungry touch and reached behind her back and unsnapped her red lace strapless bra. He began to kiss her neck and shoulders sucking here and there as he made his way down her chest to her perfect nipples. He took one in his mouth and began to suck, her hands found their way into his hair and her back arched against his mouth, "Enough…I want you to fuck me so bad!"

He certainly didn't have to be told twice and in seconds her panties were off and so were his boxers. He was already hard as a rock and her eyes were laced with lust and arousal she licked her lips in anticipation. He slid into her quickly and she cried out in pleasure, she wasn't a virgin but he could tell she hadn't had much sex in her life, at least not with a man. He grunted softly trying to keep his voice down if Ronnie did come to check on him or any of the other students for that matter he didn't want them to hear what was going on in there. She was extremely loud, screaming and moaning and calling his name as he thrust in and out of her wonderful body. Her legs moved up and she wrapped them around his waist, they were so smooth and perfectly shaped but she was getting louder.

"Shhh!" Her screaming was making him nervous and he found his hands moving up her body slowly towards her mouth if she didn't keep quiet some one was going to hear and he didn't need to be fired over this. His hand covered her mouth but just her mouth leaving her to breathe through her nose, this seemed to fuel her arousal even more and she started to buck against him her hands on his shoulders her eyes lost in the passion. He groaned and the both climaxed hard, in fact he couldn't remember a time when he caused a woman to buck like that during an orgasm. He finally let his hand away from her mouth and she pulled him into another kiss but this time it was very passionate.

"Thanks…" She winked at him, "Could you get me some water?" she was breathing hard her face was red and lined with beads of sweat. He stroked her hair softly before getting up and pulling his robe on again, it certainly felt wonderful to finally have a release with her. He grabbed a glass from the table and went into the bathroom to get some water but when he came back out she was already asleep. He sighed and got into his own bed…soon he fell asleep watching TV.

The next morning they were both packing to leave all Monica seemed to remember was the party and that she had too much to drink. Guber's guilt was starting to take over but he certainly was not going to let it get the best of him that girl had what was coming to her and she was lucky it was him and not one of the guys on the football team. He watched her take two aspirins and down a glass of water before picking up her bag and heading for the door.

"Okay lets get out of here before my head explodes." She said walking up to him with a big smile on her face. He smiled back at her and held the door open, letting her walk out before he could she stepped out into the hall which was almost completely empty Scott had to go back and do a room check.

"I have to go do a room check I'll see you at the bus." Guber said to her as he turned and closed the door locking it, he was trying to keep as little contact as possible with her this morning hoping that she wouldn't suddenly remember the night before.

"Okay…" She took a few steps forward and then turned back to him, "Thanks for last night Scott…it was the best fuck I've ever had." She blew him a kiss and winked, then turned back and ran off for the elevators…Scott could finally breathe a sigh of relief.

End


End file.
